Everybody Hates Nameless
by Sun and Moon Entity
Summary: -Inspired by KH RP-*Dedicated to Scribbification* "Clearly the universe... has a grudge against me..." says an orange-haired teen. Rated for strong language.
1. Chapter 1: Matchmaking FAIL!

**And now it's time for…"Everybody Hates Nameless!" *cue theme song***

**Setting: Disney Castle  
>When: HL Part 2: Finally a Team<strong>

One sunny day, a tall, orange-haired, green-eyed teenager walks down the halls of Disney Castle, looking for something to do. With his arms behind his head, he sighs in boredom.

**Quit sighing! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here!** Twitch, his Fatal Crest keyblade, shouts in irritation from inside his head.

"I'm bored," Nameless whines, "I can't find Amber anywhere."

**Hey, isn't that the gear girl over there,** Twitch remarks. Noticing a short, black-haired girl wearing a steampunk outfit, Nameless' boredom instantly disappears when he gets an idea.

"_Looks like I found something to do."_

"Yo, 'Gears!'" Nameless calls running towards her. Startled, Gia glares at Nameless as he approaches her.

"…What do you want?" Gia asks, looking rather annoyed, "If you have something to say, hurry up and don't waste my time."

"Geez, what's got your gears in a snag?" Nameless asks, holding his hands up in defense, "I only came here to ask for your help. There's this big box on a tall shelf that I can't reach. Can you help me?" Gia raises an eyebrow and looks Nameless up and down.

"I sense something fishy here…" Gia remarks, crossing her arms, "You're taller than I am. If you couldn't reach it, how am I supposed to reach it…?"

"Come on, 'Gears,'" Nameless pleads, staring at her with puppy-dog eyes. Gia cringes and then sighs in exasperation.

"Fine, fine…Just quit with the sad look. You're creeping me out…"

"Aw, thanks, 'Gears!'" Nameless replies, pulling Gia down the hall to a dark closet.

"Alright, where is it…?" Gia asks as she steps into the closet.

"It's somewhere up there," Nameless answers, pointing upwards in the very high, very dark area of the closet, "You'll find it…soon…eventually…" Gia looks at him with an annoyed look before climbing onto stacks of boxes.

"Like that helps a lot…Man, this place is dusty," Gia complains, coughing as tiny dust particles float around her. While Gia is preoccupied, Nameless silently sneaks away.

**What the hell are you planning?** Twitch asks both in suspicion and amusement, **'Cause I want in!**

"Just a little something for 'Gears,'" Nameless answers, walking backwards away from the closet. As he moves further along, Nameless bumps into something. Startled, Nameless does what looks like karate moves before realizing that he had bumped into a tall, black-haired man.

"'Lumi,' perfect timing," Nameless remarks. Luminus raises an eyebrow, staring suspiciously at Nameless.

"Pleasure of the day to you, Mr. Nameless," Luminus replies in a monotonous voice.

**Hey! I think you said that out of sarcasm,** Twitch remarks.

"And a pleasure of the day to you, Twitch," Luminus adds.

"Don't call me 'Mister!' Anyway, Luminus," Nameless starts, hooking an arm around Luminus' shoulders, "I need a little help. There's something on a high shelf that I need to get, but I can't reach it. Think you can help your fellow teammate here?""

"I'm sure that Miss Blaze wouldn't mind offering you some assistance," Luminus retorts, pushing Nameless' arm off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nameless asks, "Can't you help a fellow teammate here?"

"We are not fellows," Luminus snaps, starting to leave, "And again, I believe Miss Blaze wouldn't mind offering you some assistance." Nameless taps his foot, trying to think of a quick remark.

"'Gears' asked me to get the box for her," Nameless quickly remarks. Luminus suddenly stops in his tracks and turns to Nameless.

"Gia asked for it?" Nameless nods eagerly.

"Yeah, 'Gears' says she can't reach it. I tried reaching it myself, but, as you can see, I need a little 'assistance,'" Nameless explains, trying to keep as straight of a face as possible. Luminus narrows his eyes at Nameless but says nothing. Smiling that his planning is going smoothly, Nameless takes Luminus to the closet. Luminus peers inside the dark closet, seeing nothing but tall shelves and highly stacked boxes.

"I'm only doing this for Gia," Luminus remarks, "Now where is it?"

"It's somewhere up there," Nameless says, pushing Luminus into the closet, slamming, and locking the door. Standing outside, Nameless could hear a loud crash coming from inside the closet and a loud shriek. After about a minute, Nameless hears pounding on the closet door. Satisfied, Nameless skips away.

**Victory! Fuck yeah!** Twitch yells, doing a victory dance.

"Couldn't agree more," Nameless replies with a childish smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" a curly-haired brunette asks, walking up to the oranget and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Amber, I was just about to look for you. I'm just giving 'Gears' and Luminus a push," Nameless answers, a large smirk on his face, "It's not good for them to deny their love." He wraps an arm around Amber's shoulders, a big smile on his face. "Come on, gorgeous. Let's go somewhere toda—aah!"

A strong force hits Nameless behind his head, causing him to fall forward and bring Amber down with him. Standing behind him, Gia and Luminus give Nameless We-are-going-to-kill-you glares while Gia flexes her knuckles.

"Oh look: Nameless and Amber look sooo cute together," Gia comments sarcastically,

"Hoho! You bet your balls we do," Nameless replies, both making Amber blush and Gia even more furious.

**Oh shit…I'd shut the fuck up if I were you,** Twitch remarks. Amber glances between all three of her teammates as she stands up.

"I'm not sure what happened, and I don't want to even know," Amber comments, "Anyway, I've got more important matters to attend to, so...uh, you're on your own Nameless." She hurriedly walks away, leaving Nameless with an annoyed Luminus and a fuming Gia. Nameless laughs nervously as he stands.

"Hey, it was a joke," Nameless says, backing away slowly, "You guys really aren't going to kill me are you." In response, Luminus and Gia both summon their keyblades.

**I think you better high-tail outta' here,** Twitch says as Nameless backs away further.

_What? You're not going to help me?_ Nameless asks, backing away even further as Luminus and Gia step towards him.

**I'd deal with 'Creepy' but not 'Gears,'** Twitch answers, **Sooo…basically, YOU'RE SAVING YOUR OWN DAMNED, FUCKING BUTT!** Immediately, Nameless turns and runs as fast as he can with both Luminus and Gia on his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, SaME here! This little series of drabbles is inspired by a character in a Kingdom Hearts roleplay that I am participating in, <em>The Darkness on the Horizon<em>. All characters here belong to their respected owners:**

**Nameless: _Scribbles I_**

**Gia: _Sun and Moon Entity (Me)_**

**Luminus: _Phoenix Heart and Zexiontwo_**

**Amber: _beckster411_**

**If anyone wants to read or join (and I suggest you be very careful if you decide to join), the link is on my profile. To my buddies on the forum, if you have any ideas, give me a pm and I will see what I can do.**

**-SaME**


	2. Chapter 2: Disney Castle Dungeons

**Chapter 2: Buried Alive**

**And now it's time for…"Everybody Hates Nameless!" *cue theme song***

**Setting: Disney Castle  
>When: HL Part 4: The Aftermath<strong>

"…The hell…" Nameless mumbles, regaining consciousness. He sits up and rubs his head, groaning at a throbbing pain in his cranium. Glancing around, he finds himself in an underground tunnel, sounds of dripping water echoing off the dirt walls. A loud beeping noise grabs his attention, and Nameless looks upwards at a Nameless-shaped hole and gasps as a thick, rocky, gray substance starts covering it.

"Nonono!" Nameless shouts, trying desperately to get someone to find him before the hole gets completely covered. Unfortunately, his shouts are for naught, and the cement completely seals the hole. Drops of cement drip onto his head, which he quickly wipes off. Sighing in defeat, Nameless starts walking in a random direction…and bumps into a wall.

"Dammit!" Nameless curses, rubbing his nose in frustration, "Too dark to see…" After taking a step back, he turns and starts walking again, thanking Kingdom Hearts that he does not bump into another wall. Walking further, Nameless notices that the dirt walls changing into brick walls. At the end of the tunnel, he finds an old, rotting wooden door studded with iron.

"_Should I open the door, or should I not open the door?"_ Nameless asks himself, feeling dubious as he reaches a hand towards the rough, rusty door handle. When he opens the door, his –dark-green eyes widen. Inside the next room, he stands on a platform overlooking an enormous labyrinth. Nameless cringes at the sight of flying arrows, swinging blades, and snapping crocodiles.

"_You have got to be kidding me…" _Nameless inwardly groans as he starts making his way through the labyrinth. Upon his first step inside, a tile square beneath him presses down, causing a huge storm of arrows to fly in front of him.

"Holy shit!" Nameless curses in surprise, falling back and nearly dodging an arrowed aimed at his head. Noticing his foot still on the pressed tile, Nameless takes his foot off, the tirade arrows slowly ceasing to nothing. He sighs exasperatedly, shaken from almost getting skewered by something-gazillion arrows.

"I thought Disney Castle was supposed to be a friendly place. Why the hell is all this here?" Nameless asks himself, standing back up. With the sword he had gotten from raiding the castle's armory, and regretting that he did not bring Twitch, Nameless tests each tile square for booby-traps before taking another step. Nameless continues this throughout his venture through the labyrinth. After testing about one-thousand, two-hundred and five tile squares, Nameless decides that the rest of the walk through the labyrinth is safe and stops testing the tiles. Unfortunately, he steps on another tile square which sets off a set of huge blades swinging like pendulums.

"Just my luck…" Nameless groans, doing his best to dodge the swinging blades. As he did, he accidentally trips and drops his sword. The sword slides across the floor, and when Nameless reaches out to grab it, a huge blade starts to swing down towards his outstretched arm. "WAAAHHH!" Nameless hurriedly pulls his hand back just as the blade swung down and rise back up. Nameless clutches at his precious arm in fright, staring wide-eyed at the blade. Then, he gets up, runs pass the blade's path, and grabs his sword as he dashes away.

As Nameless continues through the labyrinth, the area begins to get darker and darker until he cannot see a thing. Suddenly, he feels himself falling and grabs onto a ledge. Nameless can hear the sound of splashing and snapping coming from beneath him. Weeping internally, Nameless scrambles up the wall and reaches the upper floor. He pants rapidly, heart racing faster than a racecar. He glances over at the black void in front of him and then at the even darker black void below him. After calculating the distance over the void with a couple of complicated equations and badass math skills, Nameless stands, steps back, and does a running jump. His foot slips on the edge of the void, and Nameless would have became crocodile chow if he did not grab onto the edge before gravity could pull him into the water. Sighing in relief, Nameless climbs back up and continues through. Then, he hits a dirt wall and rubs his nose.

"_What? A dead end? Dammit!" _Nameless curses inwardly, taking his sword and digging through the dirt. After a few hours (or days) of digging, Nameless hears a voice shouting above him.

"Now be quiet, Batman's about to get kicked in the balls." Feeling excited, he digs faster and thrusts his sword upwards. His sword makes a small rip through the carpet, and he hits something hard. Determined, he pushes upwards on the thing.

"TIMBER!" he shouted, throwing it off him. Upon hearing an umph, he realizes that the thing was the couch that Timber had been sitting on. "Oh. Sorry about that, Timber." Timber looks at him in an exasperate manner.

"That's nice, Nameless," Timber replies absentmindedly, getting up and leaving the room, "Now if you'll excuse, I was about to KICK THIS KEYBLADE'S ASS if he won't stop dragging me!"

"Alright then," Nameless answers, getting his dirt-covered self out of the hole and following her, "I'm coming with you too."

"Look out, everybody!" Gia screams loudly from down the hall. Timber suddenly stops and hops back inside. Nameless, however, was not paying attention and steps out into the corridor. Suddenly, he hears a loud roar, and his eyes widen when he sees Gia riding in on an EFFING HUGE dragon. Remembering that he does not have any keyblades, he makes a silent prayer.

"Kamikaze! Slow down! Watch out!" Gia commands, holding on for dear life. However, Kamikaze snorts in reply and dives towards the floor.

"I'm too young to die!" Nameless screams, flattening himself against the floor as Kamikaze soars barely an inch above.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pre-Merry Christmas to all my pals here on Fanfiction. As usual, all the characters here belong to their respective owners:**

**Nameless: _Scribbles I_**

**Timber: _Dragon-Rider12_**

**Gia: _Sun and Moon Entity (me)_**

**Ideas and constructive criticism are welcomed. If anyone is interested in joining the Darkness on the Horizon, the link is on my profile.**

**-SaME**


End file.
